opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Does a Clinton Machine Exist?
by user Mjhasley This blog is in response to the podcast episode mentioned in an earlier earlier blog about the history of primaries. In his podcast, Bruce Carlson hints that a reason for the the recent move of states to create Super Duper Tuesday on February 5, 2008 may have been because of Democrats who want to ensure Hillary Clinton's nomination through the Democratic primaries. It's speculation on his point from what I heard, so I'm going to take it one step further. What would happen if the Democratic machine created Super Duper Tuesday for Hillary Clinton, who then loses presumably to Barack Obama? As Carlson mentions, the delegates could change their minds at the last minute at the convention. This used to happen in primaries, but recently, they've just been for show. So, in my view, just to make things interesting for a change, it would be wild to see the Democratic Convention start with Obama as the Primary winner, but the democratic machine working in the background to still choose Hillary as the candidate. If this happened, you could see a repeat of 1828 when Andrew Jackson felt cheated in the Presidential electoral count, and then in 1832 defeated an incumbent President screaming scandal for 4 years. Obama could easily claim "corrupt bargain" and run a tough campaign against Clinton in 2012. That would be fun to watch. How would African-Americans feel if the party they vote for in large numbers (90%) see them push aside the first African-American candidate to win the Primaries, only to be replaced by the white runner up? How would the Republican candidate run against Clinton where he could accuse her of bypassing the will of the people (reverse echoes of the 2000 election)? Hillary was seen as the only choice just a few months ago, and now, she's in a fight for her life. I'm sure the democrats were hoping for easy sailing similar to Bush in 2000. So, if she loses, will they ride the Obama bandwagon, or revive the ghosts of the smoke filled back room? I would hope the will of the people would prevail, but in my sick little head, I'd love to see a civil war occur. Quickly, could the Republicans have pushed the primary schedule up for their favored candidate? Maybe, but who would that have been? The standard bearer McCain, or the more popular, less conservative Rudy? The Democrats hold their convention first. So if there is any controversy there, it's doubtful that the Republicans would copy the democrats. But if the primary winner for the Democrats is the Conventions nominee, even if it's Obama, would the Republicans pull a switcheroo? It's doubtful because of the current status of the Republican party. They are in such a fragile state, disunity like that could ruin the party for years. I'm sure they'd rather lose in 2008 than lose for the next 20 years. Hopefully, the Democrats will realize that even Mike Gravel could beat any republican in 2008, but boy would it be fun to watch something historic for a change. www.votein2008.blogspot.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Mjhasley Category: May 23, 2007 Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.